


【师酷拉】囚鸟

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall
Summary: *灵感来源于论坛上一个脑洞：酷拉发现自己是具现化系时的表现，像极了发现自己分化成omega时的失望表情*abo，车速很慢，sjb开





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝师傅在漫画中再度出场，而且有官设的名字了！！撒花！

伊泽纳比从未想到自己会有这样的一天。诚实地说，他从不拘泥于人的性别，无论是在同事的选择，徒弟的选择，还是床伴的选择。要说他并不喜欢Omega，那是在撒谎——他毕竟，是个彻头彻尾的Alpha，自十六岁起至今，品尝过太多柔软湿润的身体。  
那不过是欲望的熏蒸，随心所欲的漂流，无论欧米伽也好、Beta也好、Alpha也好，他们各取所需，在每一段短暂的关系里得意尽欢。他或许喜欢过其中的几个，甚至考虑过稳定下来，可他身为猎人的职业与本性，却只能令他同大部分人格格不入，且行且安，随心流浪。

他从未认真想过停留。但遇见酷拉皮卡完全是个意外。  
在那场暴雨里他拣回一个执拗的小东西，一个年轻的、不服输的、不谙世事的新手猎人。少年碧蓝的眼睛里有种坚硬的天真，隔着一场灰蒙蒙的雨也依旧亮得能够刺破人的眼帘，像未经打磨、棱角分明的钻石。或许是被这种纤细与坚硬的矛盾反差所打动，伊泽纳比不曾嘲笑，只是忽然一勾嘴角，伸出手去。  
于是酷拉皮卡成为了他唯一的弟子，跟他一起风餐露宿，旅居深山。  
说句实话，伊泽纳比欣赏这个少年的天赋和眼光。仅仅是路上一个擦肩而过，酷拉皮卡就察觉到了自己与旁人的不同，甚至直接追了上来；念能力的学习仅仅开始了不久，他却已经展现了过人的才华与学习能力，极快地掌握了炼、缠与凝。但更令伊泽纳比印象深刻的却是酷拉皮卡的坚持——似乎有什么东西逼着酷拉皮卡向前，无形地鞭挞着这个年仅十六岁的孩子。他从不抱怨辛苦，永远在练习，眉眼间带着一种阴沉的、深刻的觉悟。

那神情太过萧索，太过冷淡，以至于让他那秀气精致得过分的面容，几乎不像是个甚至尚未性别觉醒的少年。查到酷拉皮卡的身份之时，伊泽纳比只能一声叹息，微妙地升腾起一丝近似于无奈的怜惜。  
上天给了酷拉皮卡最好的一切，却又把他的一切夺走——有时候伊泽纳比不知该对命运的残酷作何感想。它对某些人格外优待，却又对某些人格外残忍。

而此时此刻，他提着一壶清酒回到山中小筑之时，这个想法忽然又再度春雷般滚过他的心头。白茉莉的香气在寂静夜色中浮动，本该清淡的味道却馥郁得仿佛夏夜绽放，一点点薄荷的尾调有如清冽湿润的露珠，打湿洁白的花蕾——这是如此甜美甘洌的味道，沁人心脾，顺着呼吸，几乎在那一瞬间就能令世上的每一个Alpha目眩神驰。

Omega的味道。

这座山里只有他们师徒二人。隔着一道木门，伊泽纳比听见模糊的、轻细的呻吟，喉咙里压抑着的模糊柔软的音调，几乎不像是自己的小徒弟平素那冷澈的嗓音。  
那么这个味道的主人也只可能是酷拉皮卡——在所有人之中，最需要Alpha与生俱来的强大力量的他，却分化成为了Omega。  
……啧。  
伊泽纳比冷静地移开木门，迎接眼前的一切。透亮的银色月光顺着木门投进来，照亮榻榻米上纷乱的被单与金发，酷拉皮卡仿佛这才意识到他的到来，畏光地眯起了迷蒙的双眼，首次发情的热度将他雪白的脸颊蒸作熏红。  
他甚至都没有意识到自己的眼睛已经变红了。  
“师傅…..？”他下意识地喊，罕见地显出绝望与迷茫。酷拉皮卡通常执拗要强，几乎从不如此对他尊称；伊泽纳比甚至已经习惯了这一套，却不防在这一刻突然瞥见酷拉皮卡的温顺与脆弱。

他的小徒弟已经整个人都乱七八糟。裤子褪得一干二净，显出雪白柔韧的腿，死死地夹着裹着凌乱的被单，两腿之间那个隐秘的地方泥泞一片，又湿又甜的蜜液流得停不下来。悲伤与混乱的泪水在他的眼中堆积，酷拉皮卡死死咬着嘴唇忍耐着呻吟，甚至试图用手纾解。然而未经人事的笨拙青涩令他只能无助地蜷缩起双腿，试图收拢起一切难堪，却只能露出湿答答的蜜穴。  
他雪白的身体就这么裸露在月光底下，透着稚嫩至极的红潮，似乎轻轻一碰就能情动地颤抖。

……操。  
伊泽纳比用力合上双眼，继而慢慢再睁开。夜色的黑暗中，保护与摧毁的欲望突如其来，纠结成一股下腹的热度，蒸腾着几欲融化他的理智。他从未如此刻一般那么深刻地意识到，他的小徒弟——那个倔强的、锋利的、天真的酷拉皮卡——是一件纯粹的艺术品。  
光是那双红宝石一般燃烧着的艳丽眼眸，仅仅迷蒙的一个眼神，就足以令全世界的所有人为之一掷千金。  
有谁能一睹眼前这般香艳的光景呢？窟卢塔族最后的唯一遗民，世上最后一对火红眼的主人，十六岁的年轻Omega，任意一项若是被人发现，都会令这个少年成为拍卖会上万人追逐竞价的收藏品，被Alpha权贵们贪婪的目光赤裸裸地掠夺，争相报价。而这万金难求的场面，如今却在他的眼前展开。

这是一个纯粹的意外。  
无论是他与酷拉皮卡的相遇，还是此时此刻。但他永远不会为之抱怨或后悔。  
伊泽纳比俯下身去，声音平静地回答他的小徒弟之前的呼唤：“嗯，我回来了。”  
酷拉皮卡仿佛这才意识到眼前的人是谁，羞耻地把脸埋进被子，在澎湃汹涌的情潮之下，勉力维持着一线清醒：“这不公平……”他咬着牙的纤细的嗓音从被子里传来，颤抖得像是摇摇欲坠的露水，盈满绝望的恨意与不甘，“为…为什么你能那么冷静？而我却偏偏得变成这样，变成一个是一个Omega……”  
“这个世界从来都没有公平过，”伊泽纳比在他的身边坐下，“你明白的，酷拉皮卡。”  
“.…..”  
“顺便一提，你也应该知道，我那么冷静跟我是个Alpha没有关系，而是因为我是个成年人。”不如说应该是反过来，一般的Alpha这种时候早就该精虫上脑动手动脚了，怎么可能冷静？伊泽纳比有些微妙的不爽，伸出手来，把酷拉皮卡额前凌乱的几丝金发轻轻拨到一边，“明白了吗？我这边可是忍得很辛苦的，好好感谢一下我啊，你这小子。”  
仅仅是被年长的Alpha的指尖触碰到脸颊，这样一丁点的Alpha气息的亲近，都能令酷拉皮卡整个人一颤，咬着被子发出一声无意识的呜咽。他太敏感了，初次的发情期已经把他变成了一块豆腐，一碰就出水，一碰就颤抖，哪怕Alpha的一丝气息都能令他本能地贪婪渴求。他忍不住用脸颊蹭了蹭伊泽纳比的手指，似乎想要留住Alpha温暖的指尖——大脑已经是一团浆糊，Omega的本能盖过了一切的理智，他无意识地咬住了伊泽纳比的手指，像小猫任性又执拗地咬住主人的袖子。  
他信任眼前这个人，这个年长的Alpha，自己的师傅，教导着、忍受着、纵容着自己的人，尽管他几乎从不喊这个人“师傅”。  
他无意识地含住了男人的手指，泄愤又撒娇似的又咬又舔，从指尖软软地舔到人的心上。酷拉皮卡抬起双眸望向他的师傅，烦躁地微蹙着眉头，依赖温顺却在这之中自然而然地流露。

伊泽纳比自上而下地俯视着他，沉默地盯着这纯情又淫靡的一幕看了许久，确信此刻的酷拉皮卡绝对不知道自己在做些什么。  
“.…..都告诉过你不要挑战我的忍耐力了，”他的嗓音是他自己都不曾预料到的低沉沙哑，开口的那一刻，伊泽纳比才发现自己喉咙发紧，“酷拉皮卡，你究竟听进去没有？”  
酷拉皮卡这才仿佛回过神来，缓慢地眨了眨眼，忽然慌忙放开了伊泽纳比的手指，舌尖上一丝残存的唾液连出一条淫靡的银线。“我……”他整张脸都因羞愤而红透了，勉强从翻天覆地的情欲中找回一丝理智，羞耻地咬住了下唇强忍呻吟。  
还未来得及说什么，下一秒，他的下巴却已经被伊泽纳比强势地抬了起来，男人的手指划过他的嫣红的唇：“不要咬自己的嘴唇，”他说，嗓音沉得不容置疑，“血的味道会把野兽引来的。”

Alpha的命令是绝对的。  
酷拉皮卡甚至没有意识到自己的渴求，他乖顺地放开自己的下唇，只能伏在伊泽纳比怀里喘息：“我知道……”即使在这种时候，他还是满脑子对书本知识的执念，“血液中含有omega信息素，两种……两种味道混合在一起，会引来其他雄性动物……”  
“知道你还咬？”伊泽纳比揽住他的肩膀，让酷拉皮卡更舒服地依靠在自己胸口。omega近在咫尺的信息素甘美多汁得令他几乎难以找到呼吸，可是他仍然把持得住——怀里实实在在的、纤细欲折的身体，令他在这一刻感到难以言喻的心软。他的手落在酷拉皮卡后颈的腺体，不轻不重地揉捏，“要么咬床单，要么咬我。你自己选一个。”  
Omega的腺体是多敏感的地方啊，被Alpha拿捏住的时候，酷拉皮卡根本克制不住自己舒服的呻吟声。然而他又不得不恼怒，隔着衣服，一把咬住了伊泽纳比的肩头。“你还真咬啊……”伊泽纳比低声抱怨，反而笑了，加重了玩弄他的后颈的力度，于是酷拉皮卡就立刻丢盔弃甲，更深地沉溺进Alpha给他带来的快感与酥麻，难以自持地张口喘息。

Alpha成熟醇厚的气息充盈在他的鼻尖，是omega最贪婪地渴求的味道。  
他既臣服于Alpha的气势，又痛恨着这样软弱的自己。  
他还太过年轻，年轻到不经人事，受不起情欲的折磨与快乐。他只能死死抓着伊泽纳比的衣襟，任由男人掌握他最脆弱的性腺后颈，自暴自弃地任由自己享受Alpha温柔强势的抚慰。“伊……伊泽纳比，”他甚至有些绝望了，泪水顺着火红的眼瞳与纤长的睫毛坠下来，极度的不甘与愤怒都凝聚在这无声的滚烫，“为什么会这样？为什么我偏偏得是个omega？”

力量上的弱势，毫无理智的发情，对Alpha本能的臣服——这一切的一切，都与他想要的背道而驰。  
他想要复仇，他想要力量，他想要把那些仍在世间逍遥游荡的蜘蛛，一个一个地拖进无间深渊。  
可他却分化成了一个Omega。

伊泽纳比平静的嗓音落在他的耳边，深得像是一声漫长的叹息：“酷拉皮卡，你别无选择……这是命运的安排，你只能接受现实。”他的手指轻轻抚摸着他的弟子的后颈，轻得像是微风拂过磐石，沉默坚定是温柔的锚心，“把它看做是一个交换吧，也许对你来说这样会好受一些——上天给了你特质系的力量，于是收回了一个更强势的性别。”  
“.…..你觉得这是公平吗？”  
“这个世界从未公平过，酷拉皮卡，可是在念的世界里，誓约与制约，强化与特质，一切却又都很公平。”伊泽纳比粗糙温暖的宽大手掌穿过酷拉皮卡的金发，停在少年的颊边，郑重肃穆地凝视着那双瑰丽的红色眼眸，像是要透过这双眼睛，把自己的心声深深烙刻进一个年轻的、高洁的、无助的灵魂，“你说的没错，这个世界对你尤其残酷，可是正因为如此，你才必须更好地活着。”  
“我会活着的，在复仇完成之前。”酷拉皮卡咬着牙，双眸绯红，盈着水光。  
“不，生存和生活不是一回事，你明白我的意思吗？”伊泽纳比叹了口气，“酷拉皮卡，接受了现实，才会令你变得更强。就像我是Alpha，你是Omega，你现在正在发情期，而你我都对此无能为力，只能想办法解决，而不能永远在这里指天骂地——这没有意义。”他的拇指抚摸着少年蔷薇般的柔软脸颊，近乎温存，“明白吗？酷拉皮卡，总有一天你会知道，即使这个世界抛弃了你，但总有会有那么几个人，永远都不会抛弃你。”  
生理性的泪水微微模糊了酷拉皮卡的眼帘，他死死抱紧了伊泽纳比，把脸埋在男人的胸口，声音很低：“我可以……把这当成是另一件我无能为力的事实吗？”  
伊泽纳比揉了揉怀里金色的脑袋，轻不可闻地一笑：“你可以把它当成是一个承诺。”  
“.…...所以，”酷拉皮卡闷闷的声音从他怀里传来，带着一丝罕见的羞赧，“要…要怎么解决？”  
“啊？”伊泽纳比一时没反应过来，“你说什么？”  
“就是…发情期……要怎么办？”从伊泽纳比的角度，只能看见怀里酷拉皮卡凌乱的金色发顶，以及他红透了的耳尖。伊泽纳比不得不心猿意马，然而又强行定住心神，顾左右而言他地咳了咳，刚想应答，酷拉皮卡却在他的耳边轻声开口。

“…要抱我吗？”少年仰起头来，清澈的碧蓝双眸地望着他，像是犹豫的歉意，又像是虔诚大胆的奉献。他勾住自己师傅的脖子，动作如水般温柔地贴近了，诚实直接地指出，“伊泽纳比，你硬了。”

\--------------------------tbc


	2. 2

囚鸟 02

酷拉皮卡从未想到，自己能那么……软。  
他觉得自己就像一杯半化的软冰激凌，被勺子搅弄成乱七八糟的一团白色，在发情的热度之下湿粘地泛着甜，腻得让他无法不自我厌恶。Alpha的气息犹如冰凉刚性的玻璃杯，把化成一滩水的他盛在怀里，连所有香甜的、湿软的液体都一丝不漏地拢在坚实的掌心。酷拉皮卡几乎是渴求地攀上伊泽纳比的肩膀，信赖而顺从地化在了Alpha的怀里，贪恋着他的师傅熟悉的气息。

伊泽纳比闻起来像坚定的松木，像淅沥夜雨，像绵延的沉默的山林。  
那么自然，那么强大——那么像一个归宿。

酷拉皮卡不自觉地为之颤抖。他是那么厌恶失控的自己，也是那么厌恶着自己的贪恋。他甚至渴望被拥抱，被掌控，被拥有。  
分化成Omega的第一天，他第一次意识到这个性别究竟意味着什么，第一次意识到伊泽纳比是个货真价实的Alpha，第一次意识到自己对师傅的、深藏的依赖。情潮冲垮他一切伪装的冰壳，不得不暴露出最里面的单纯柔软的蚌肉。  
他太稚嫩，而不曾成人，即使聪慧渊博，也无法应对这般未经的人事。只有在这种时候，平素冷静的酷拉皮卡才会露出符合他的年纪的青涩与慌乱，他几乎是茫然地被推倒在榻榻米上分开了双腿，下意识地、羞耻地抓住伊泽纳比的衣襟：“等等，伊泽……伊泽纳比！”  
伊泽纳比坚实温热的手掌抚摸过他细嫩的大腿内侧，把一串战栗的快感送进他的脊椎——天啊，怎么能那么舒服？——年长的Alpha亲吻他仰起的侧颈，抚摸他的腿的动作并未停止：“嗯？”  
“就不能，就不能换个……”  
“姿势？”伊泽纳比接下话头。他的弟子的窘迫与害羞完全写在脸上，即使深陷情欲，也不能全然抹去理智，“一看你就不知道这档子事要怎么做啊，酷拉皮卡。”  
酷拉皮卡忍不住呻吟：“你为什么——为什么会那么熟练？”  
伊泽纳比笑了：“我好歹也是你的师傅，酷拉——你以为我比你多了多少经验？”  
这……就有点惹人生气了。  
酷拉皮卡攀住他的脖子，一把把伊泽纳比拖入一个猝不及防的吻——这像是在赌气，又像是在逞强，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，比起柔软更觉出疼痛——伊泽纳比一瞬间睁大了眼睛，继而很快从这里接手反击，扣着酷拉皮卡的后脑，教导他的弟子什么才叫做真正的接吻。他撬开少年的牙关，缠着年轻人的舌头吮吸逗弄，纵容自己的占有欲在这一刻泄洪般地放纵。

他确实很能忍——但这不意味着他能容忍酷拉皮卡挑衅到这个地步。  
全天下的每一个Alpha都不能。  
伊泽纳比把发情的omega按在榻榻米上，用力亲到酷拉皮卡无助地躺在他身下，再也无力挣扎，只能贴着Alpha的身躯不住喘息。太深，也太过了，酷拉皮卡这辈子都没有尝过这般令人沉溺的窒息——他被人夺走空气，夺走初吻，夺走第一次的舌吻，柔软小巧的舌尖被人舔了又吮，一个劲地恶劣玩弄；而他只能躺在alpha身下如此承受、迎合、乃至沉醉于Alpha的触碰，连大脑都全然停摆。  
伊泽纳比终于放开了他，带着一丝揶揄俯在酷拉皮卡的耳边：“现在你还需要我向你解释我们之间的经验差距吗？”  
酷拉皮卡的红眼睛定定地看着他，泛着红的眼尾看上去几乎有些委屈，又有种冷静的执拗与骄傲。他喘息着与他的师傅对视，然后几秒之后，捧着伊泽纳比的脸，再度仰起头来吻了上去。

这回他记住了要更轻，也要更深，更努力地勾引。  
他确实是个太聪慧好学的学生——而伊泽纳比不知自己是更想骂人，还是更想夸奖，又或者这一切都不是太重要，因为他的理智已经开始松动，被酷拉皮卡拖进失控的欲望边缘。  
这不能怪他，只能怪酷拉皮卡的天真，怪那双人间绝色的眼睛，怪这山间的月色，让人有一瞬朦胧的心动。Alpha骨子里的欲望顺着脊椎一路冒出了头，自理智的盔甲的缝隙野蛮生长，暴戾与爱怜同时抽芽舒展，驱使他打开酷拉皮卡的腿，伸手探进那张隐秘淫靡的小口。  
酷拉皮卡本能地挣扎着想要合拢腿，可是没有用——在发情期之中，Alpha的力量与命令都是绝对的，只要一个眼神，他就能令他的弟子心甘情愿地臣服。手指探进酷拉皮卡身体里的那一刻，少年一下子如琴弦般绷紧了，仰起修长的脖颈，即使咬紧嘴唇也忍不住那一声长长的、煽情的呻吟。  
“嗯——”  
太舒服了，也太陌生了。  
终于被抚慰的快感、处子之身第一次被触碰的羞耻、以及身体里陌生的潮涌，一切的一切在这一刻纠结在一起，使得他的大脑全然被搅弄成一团浆糊。他不再思考，只遵从本能，遵从欢愉。Alpha修长有力的手指破开他湿润的软肉一路向里侵犯，连每一个粗大的指节都存在感分明，仅仅是一点点的摩擦，就足以令酷拉皮卡整个人都舒服到颤抖。高热的肉壁讨好地、温顺地裹紧了男人的手指，满心都想要从Alpha的手中求得更多的满足。  
然后是第二根。第三根。  
怎么办，还想要更多，更多……  
男人粗糙有力的手指玩弄着他娇软的肉穴，把紧窄的甬道一点点碾开，更好地承受侵犯。这个地方已经那么敏感那么湿，浸透了omega沁甜馥郁的味道，宛若流蜜，伊泽纳比抽插着自己的手指，听着酷拉皮卡难以自抑的胡乱呻吟，感觉自己几乎硬得发疼。

强烈而暴戾的占有欲在他的胸口膨胀，而他却必须温柔。伊泽纳比动作略显粗暴地卡住酷拉皮卡硬着的前端撸动，烦躁地咬住了omega的侧颈舔吻。他并未真正用力，然而酷拉皮卡却已经在他怀中浑身颤抖着达到了高潮，白色的精液铺张在他被捏出指印的腰上，双眸潋滟红透，仿佛熟透流蜜的剔透石榴。  
仅仅是手指，就令这具敏感的身体第一次高潮。  
伊泽纳比把精液在他柔软的腰腹上随手涂开，暗沉的黑眼睛盯着这放荡的艳景。他俯身亲了亲尚且失神的酷拉皮卡的嘴唇，稚嫩温热，忽然便觉得自己能记这一刻很久很久。

“舒服吗？”他把酷拉皮卡搂进怀里，手掌享用着少年细腻的腰，温和却不容置疑地把酷拉皮卡高潮后绵软的身体翻了个面，摆成跪姿。酷拉皮卡茫然地抬头，刚想从这个羞耻而难受的姿势中挣脱，却被Alpha坚实的胸膛与体重压了回去，裸露的后背慌乱地贴着年长的男人的胸膛，“伊、伊泽纳比？”  
他的师傅却没有回答他，只是用力揉捏了几把之后把他的大腿合拢，然后在他的耳边低声指令：“腿夹紧了——”  
“什么？”  
“——否则会发生什么，我可没法跟你保证。”他说着，把自己硬得发疼的滚烫分身送入了酷拉皮卡的两腿之间，然后借着那个柔软窄小的缝隙，捏着酷拉皮卡的腰臀大力抽插起来。

伊泽纳比永远不会同任何人分享眼前的情景。他的弟子跪在他的面前为他腿交，全然裸露的脊背与腰臀白得仿佛牛奶，柔韧而温顺地伏着，满手都是细腻满足的肉感，稍稍几碰就几乎要流动——哦，不是几乎，因为酷拉皮卡已经在不停地淌水了，从后面那张不知餍足的蜜穴里。  
然而那是他不能触碰的禁地，无论多么沉湎于肉欲，伊泽纳比都不会跨越这根线。  
那不过是欲望的熏蒸，亦是为人师表的责任。酷拉皮卡想要的绝不是爱的标记，而自己想要的也绝不仅仅是上床。没有人能从真正的性交中满足，所以他们只能停留在这条线外，恪尽互相帮助的职守——尽管仅仅是那么短暂的拥抱与抚摸，就已足够令他们生出无限关于爱的错觉幻想。  
情欲是最好的毒药，也是最好的教育。  
酷拉皮卡觉得自己快要疯了。Alpha强势而安定的气息将他浑身包裹，无孔不入地侵入他的每一个细胞。比这更令他濒临失控的却是这一场腿交，男人火热坚硬的性器在他的两腿之间用力抽送，即使有粘腻的液体作润滑，他的大腿内侧也已经被磨得一片通红。更过分的是性器的前端偶尔划过自己的穴口的触感，火热又硕大，烫得令人心惊又心悸——酷拉皮卡几乎以为自己要被真正插入侵犯了，却每每发现其实只是意外的撩拨，撩动得他身体深处发热发痒，隐约生出更深的渴求。  
他失望，痛恨，却又不得不迎合自己过分淫荡的身体。更何况伊泽纳比令他安心——床下的，床上的，各种意义上的。他食髓知味，第一次尝到甜味的年轻身体飞蛾扑火地寻求着新更完整的快感与满足。他像一张白纸渴望被书写，像一块宝石渴望被雕琢，像一只囚鸟渴望投入怀抱。  
酷拉皮卡转过头去，半眯着眼睛，模模糊糊地喊伊泽纳比的名字，一声又一声，带着绵甜的喘。于是他的师傅扣着他的手指，伏在他的耳边笑了：“很有感觉吗？”  
酷拉皮卡只是喘息，恼羞得无法回答。他摇头，倚靠在伊泽纳比的胸膛，在承受着男人的抽送撞击的同时，犹豫着转过头来，小心翼翼地吻了吻伊泽纳比的嘴唇。  
那么别扭，那么试探的一个撒娇。  
伊泽纳比的手上立时失控了力度，一愣之后，低下头去还以一个更饥饿的索求的吻。“怎么？”他把酷拉皮卡吻到气喘连连，突然好奇起酷拉突然的乖顺，“还是说不舒服？”  
酷拉皮卡只是摇头，再度亲上他的嘴唇，执拗又羞耻地舔。 “师傅。”他说，脸颊红到不愿看伊泽纳比的眼睛，也不愿诉诸于口。

而伊泽纳比摸到少年又硬了的前端，忽然明白了酷拉皮卡真正的诉求。  
“想要？”他发现自己竟然有些犹豫，不得不严肃认真起来，“酷拉皮卡，真的想要我……吗？”  
“我想要你，”酷拉皮卡望着他，带着难得一见的贪恋温软的恳求，欲火在他的红眼睛中燃烧，意乱情迷，“我想要你进来，师傅。”

而这个难得一听的、只有在酷拉皮卡隐晦地请求或是撒娇时才会出现的敬语，就是压倒伊泽纳比的理智的最后一根稻草。

 

云雨初歇之时，已是半夜。月光静谧无边地倾倒下来，顺着和纸移门的间隙，流淌进屋内的榻榻米上。酷拉皮卡已经沉沉睡去，猫似的蜷缩在他身边，伊泽纳比点起一根事后烟，在白色的烟雾中在夜色中慢慢散开去。  
山林中只有虫鸣，是这与世隔绝的天地里唯一的声响。他的手指轻轻拨开酷拉皮卡额前凌乱散落的金发，拂过酷拉皮卡小扇子般低垂的、颤抖的睫毛，忽然感到一丁点怜惜的触动，像叶落归根，大音希声。  
在这个太过寂静的夜里，他听见他的归宿。

这方寸小小的和室，仿佛被月光隔离出外面纷纷扰扰的尘世，远离一切血泪深仇。伊泽纳比几乎希望这一刻的平静能成永恒，但世上从无永远，正如这世界从不公平。  
他的弟子带着欢爱后的疲惫，乖顺安静地睡在他的身边，仿佛忘记了一切仇恨痛楚，做一场少年人透明的梦。睡着了的酷拉皮卡看上去那么温和，那么不设防——那么小。然而伊泽纳比知道，就是这具那么纤细、那么年幼的身躯，承受着世间最黑暗最不公的残酷，背负着一族的血海深仇。  
所以酷拉皮卡不会为了任何人停下脚步。他已选择了他的路，做一根锁链，把自己同仇敌一同囚禁捆绑；而伊泽纳比无法阻止，即使他知道复仇的终极只有空虚，只有一无所有。

这是命运的必然，一如他们的萍水相逢，一如他们的春宵一度。他们只能各自走自己的路。  
能够相遇，已是这个黑暗的世界中最璀璨的奇迹。

一只小鸟落在不远处的门边，轻轻啾了一声，好奇地望向屋内。一根烟已燃到尽头，伊泽纳比掐掉烟头，对那只小鸟懒洋洋地笑了笑：“我不在的时候，拜托你陪着他了。”  
他最后摸了摸酷拉皮卡的脸颊，擦去少年梦中无声的泪，披衣起身，踏入外面的无边夜色。

 

酷拉皮卡醒来之时，已是天光大亮。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，第一眼看见的就是一只毛茸茸的黄色雏雀。他尚不清醒，愣愣地与小鸟豆子般的黑眼睛对视了一会儿，才慢慢思绪回笼。  
这是…..几点了？  
他慢慢坐起身来，用被单裹起自己裸露的身体，伸出手来，试探着点了点小鸟柔软的头。鸟儿轻快地啾了一声，啄了啄他的指尖，轻蹭他的手掌。酷拉皮卡一怔，继而不由自主地微笑起来。他把小鸟捧起在手心。  
“醒了？”伊泽纳比的声音就是这时出现的，随意得一如既往。  
酷拉皮卡一怔：“师傅……”  
“给，”一个白色的袋子被身穿和服的Alpha放在他的面前，露出里面一盒盒的抑制剂。伊泽纳比的声音里有一股子伤脑筋的无奈，“我也不知道哪种效果好一点，所以就每种都买了一点，酷拉皮卡你自己看着办。”

所以他是昨天晚上在我睡后，连夜跑去城镇上买的吗？  
酷拉皮卡看着手边这个白色药店塑料带，心湖忽然缭乱。温暖的、带着草叶清香的阳光无遮无拦地照进来，他裹着被单坐在榻榻米上，赤裸着身体，却并不寒冷。  
“……谢谢。”他最终开口，抿着的唇边带着一丝他自己都不曾察觉的腼腆的笑。  
伊泽纳比只是揉揉他的头发，神情爽朗：“好歹我也是你小子的师傅，说什么呢你。”  
“.…..”  
“不过话说回来，抑制剂还真贵啊，”伊泽纳比摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，“我都没钱买今天的午饭了。”  
“……你是在暗示什么吗？”  
“所以，酷拉皮卡，这只鸟我们中饭拿来烤着吃怎么样？”  
“什——？！怎么会有你这种人？！喂，伊泽纳比，你别碰它——！”  
“好啦好啦，我就是开个玩笑，不会动它的。啧，你小子怎么那么无趣——我好歹也是个猎人，不至于这么对待小动物的好吧？”  
“.…..”  
“.…..喂，你整张脸都写着不信哦，酷拉皮卡。”  
“那是理所当然的吧，谁让你非要开这种玩笑？”  
“那我们的午饭怎么办？”  
“我知道了——我来准备就可以了吧？等我起床吃完抑制剂就去准备午饭，师傅你只要好好坐着，不许碰它，可以吧？”酷拉皮卡恼怒而无奈地叹了口气，把掌心里的小鸟小心地放到了地上。

黄色的小鸟蹦蹦跳跳，高兴地啁啾。  
伊泽纳比把这只鸟再度捧了起来，拢在手心，兴致盎然地揉了揉这个小家伙绵软的羽毛：“说什么呢你，我看起来就这么像残害小动物的人吗？”  
“你……算了。”酷拉皮卡苦恼地拧起了眉头，却最终只是扭开头去，犹豫着伸回了手。  
伊泽纳比笑了。他张开手掌，站起身来，金色的雏雀最终啄了啄他的掌心，然后扑棱起翅膀，飞向远方。

他目送这只鸟儿远去，消失在他看不见的天际。酷拉皮卡在他的身后穿衣起身，风吹过树梢与发梢。  
伊泽纳比点起一支烟。

我的小鸟啊，祝你自由，祝你前航。  
祝你永不迷失方向。

 

\--------------------fin


	3. 【团酷】电话会议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 借地放链接，与前文无关

01

这不是个意外，完全不是。  
只是酷拉皮卡在电话响起的那一刻，才忽然意识到库洛洛的早有预谋。他的老板、他的上司、他的天敌——那个黑发黑眼、衣冠楚楚的恶魔，浑身上下只打开了一条拉链，正把他抱在怀中，滚烫坚硬的那根巨兽埋在他的身体里。  
而他那条该天杀的黑色丝袜已经被扯开得一塌糊涂，红色的裙摆不得不全都堆在腰上——酷拉皮卡羞耻得咬住了嘴唇，根本不敢看玻璃窗上自己的倒影——那根本要多荒唐有多荒唐，要多荒淫有多荒淫。  
该死的，究竟是怎样的变态，才会想出让他穿女装做他的秘书六个月这种条件？！

而就在这时，电话铃声响了。  
酷拉皮卡整个人都惊得一缩，下意识地缠紧了身体里的那根粗大，惊慌中被人侵犯得更深。而库洛洛仿佛被取悦了似的低低一声哼，神情却依旧毫无波动，扣紧了他的腰不许他动，然后——他看了一眼桌面上的钟，接起了电话。

“这里是幻影集团1111号请求接入。”库洛洛的声音平静得像是每一场普通的电话会议，而酷拉皮卡浑身僵硬地静在了他怀里，只觉得一阵天旋地转的自杀冲动。  
下午3:30，他忽然记起，是KLGK公司的公开电话会议——他和他最好的三个朋友一起，创立的那个KLGK的电话会议。  
而他此时此刻却正躺在他的竞争对手的怀里，被人当成一个妓女那样操干，就像一个真正的、爬上了自己的老板的女秘书。库洛洛搂着他的腰，好整以暇地打开手机的功放，信号那头的声音从麦克风中传了出来，电话会议的主持者有着一把年轻而略显沙哑的嗓音，那么清晰，那么熟悉。

雷欧力欧。酷拉皮卡的心脏难以克制地一缩，思念与恐惧同时令他心悸。

他合上泛红的双眼，几乎难以克制自己的惊惧与绝望：“……你是故意的，库洛洛。”  
“当然。”库洛洛终于笑起来，轻微而愉悦，几乎风度翩翩。他咬着酷拉皮卡的耳垂，低声开口，“不过，我以为你会轻一点的——不害怕被电话那边听到吗？”  
“你——玩够了吗？”酷拉皮卡喘息得精疲力尽，他剜了库洛洛一眼，情欲撩拨之下，狠意却全然软成了潋滟眼波。电话会议大多采取广播形式，声音只会单向传播，只有按下*键的时候，才能对会议主持人进行提问，也只有此时，对面才有可能听见他的声音。  
库洛洛却仿佛能够读心，“啊”了一声之后，点开了手机键盘上的“*”键：“差点忘了。”  
“你……？！”  
“怎么？”库洛洛笑了起来，看上去无辜而温和，暗色的眼瞳里却仿佛一口深井，吞噬一切光亮，“我以为你很想念你的朋友们，听见他们的声音你会很开心呢，酷拉皮卡。”  
“滚！”  
库洛洛却对他的愤怒熟视无睹，仿佛丝毫不介意酷拉皮卡的激烈言辞，语气平静：“对了，那么久没见了，他们听见你的声音，想必也会很开心的吧？”

电话那头的白噪音回响在只有二人的办公室里，这一回，酷拉皮卡拒绝再说话了。他只是紧紧盯着他的死敌，目光里凝着血一般的愤怒，如同红宝石的晶簇，坚硬璀璨得能刺穿人的瞳孔。  
凝视着这样一双眼睛，库洛洛终于笑了起来，寂静中贲张着黑色的兴奋与欲望，任由阴影浮现在他空虚无底的眼眸，如同黑洞被混沌吞噬。“来，”他把着酷拉皮卡的腰，近乎亲昵地亲了亲他的嘴唇，低声耳语，“我们开始吧。”

酷拉皮卡从未想到事情会演变成这样。  
他是KLGK的CFO，这家年轻的高科技创业公司的四位创始人之一，也是这个小团体中最理智、最敏锐的一员。他们都很年轻，是最好的搭档与朋友，创立这家公司的时候，小杰和奇犽甚至还没有高中毕业——可他们是天才中的天才，而酷拉皮卡和雷欧力欧负责把他们天才的构想和产品推入市场。  
于是他们的小公司从一间小小的车库，很快走进了友克鑫市CBD的摩天大楼。酷拉皮卡把控财务与投融资的手段，简直令隔壁的华尔街都自叹不如。他年轻、锋利，漂亮得令人难以置信，是一把即使夜色也藏不住的雪色刀光。就是他在幕后操盘，用一手“偷税漏税”一口气把恶意垄断多年的窝金公司送上报纸头条，把帕克诺坦和窝金一起送进监狱候审，十倍杠杆做空幻影的股票，顺便卡掉了幻影集团正在申请的定向增发批文和银行牌照申请。  
幻影集团股票暴跌16%的那天，酷拉皮卡在他的办公室里开了一瓶香槟，一边小啜，一边读着花边小报上幻影集团总裁库洛洛“左拥右抱”的劣质绯闻。

照片当然不是他p的，也不是他找人拍的。他不是喜欢这种手段的类型。  
但这不妨碍他欣赏一下库洛洛墙倒众人推的窘境，一种近乎痛快的感觉沉郁在他心里。酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，一口将香槟饮尽。  
他成功了。但不知为何，他并不足够开心。  
桌上放着他与父母和派罗的那张全家福，夕阳之下，他们看上去蒙上一层温暖的橘光。那一年，就是因为幻影集团的霸王条款，他的父母陷入破产。那时他才13，而派罗也才刚刚12，眼疾渐重，家里再也没有钱能为他提供医治。酷拉皮卡轻轻摸了摸相框的玻璃，眉眼温柔而苦涩，哪怕一丝笑容都极力克制平淡。  
那不是一个刚过20的年轻人应该流露出的神情，他一半是死神，一半却像天使。

然而一切却并未就此结束。  
在经历了将近一年的资金链周转不灵之后，库洛洛奇迹般地回来了，带着两个新项目和新公司。于是钱又纷纷向幻影集团滚去，一如资本市场所有的飞蛾扑火。库洛洛的头像再度印在了友克鑫邮报的头版头条，这一回西装革履，英姿勃发，全世界的灯光都在他身上。  
然后，他开始收购KLGK的股票。 

50%。这是最终库洛洛直接或间接控制的股权。  
他离实际控制人的距离是那么近。只要再多1%，库洛洛就将轻而易举夺走他们四人一手创立的公司，一心锻造的心血。  
酷拉皮卡攥着手中的公司财报，徒劳的恨意、无助与愤怒涌上他的心头。  
那么多年了，到头来，他还是无法阻止这个男人的为所欲为。  
“你究竟想要什么？”酷拉皮卡听见自己从牙关里缓慢地挤出话语，一字一句。库洛洛故意停在这个地方的用意太过大鸣大放，有恃无恐——无论他想要什么，这个男人必定有备而来。  
库洛洛轻轻笑了起来。这是酷拉皮卡第一次看见这个这个男人的笑容，他察觉不出任何柔和或是轻松，只感觉自己仿佛在凝视一道无底深渊之上漂浮的尘埃，而他的本能在战栗着汗毛倒竖。  
“你很聪明，酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛说，漆黑的眼瞳直直望向酷拉皮卡，“我想你应当已经猜到我的来意。”

复仇。  
毫不疑问，以牙还牙，以眼还眼。  
酷拉皮卡咬紧了牙关，努力维持着表情的冷淡克制：“具体呢？你想要我做什么，才肯放过KLGK？”  
“嗯，关于这个……其实我还没想好，”令人惊讶地，库洛洛一边转着笔，一边流露出一种近乎孩子气的单纯神情，他撑着下巴，仿佛在思考着一个最好的恶作剧，然后忽然合上手中的书本，“对了，就这样吧。”  
“说。”  
“我碰巧还缺一个秘书，”库洛洛道，“更准确地说，一个女秘书。”  
“.…..什么？”  
库洛洛平静地望着他，波澜不惊，不容置疑。  
“填上我身边的这个空缺，酷拉皮卡，我就不再对KLGK动手。”

 

酷拉皮卡有什么选择？  
酷拉皮卡没有选择。说实在的，他能为奇犽、小杰和雷欧力做任何事，出卖自己的灵魂与尊严六个月，不过是他能做的最小的小事——尽管库洛洛的要求确实把他一度逼到了自尊崩溃的边缘，尤其是要他穿女装上班这一点，F*CK U，库洛洛•鲁西鲁。  
最初他觉得荒唐而不可思议——幻影集团的总裁究竟是个怎样的变态？！——然而很快他就发现，这一切的安排除了纯粹的羞辱与打压之外，还有某种更多的、不知名的理由。  
“这样一来，无论是谁都不会怀疑你的身份，更没有人知道KLGK的CFO会来当我的秘书——对你来说，这不是更方便吗？”库洛洛的眼睛甚至没有从他的文件上移开，语气就事论事得几乎平淡，像一根毫无波澜的地平线。  
“方便？”酷拉皮卡几乎想要冷笑，却最终只是维持着冰冷的面具，一挑眉头，重重把一沓报告砸在库洛洛的桌上，“只怕是对你来说更方便吧。”

库洛洛的目光在某行数据上停了下来。然后他竟然真的想了一想，继而一边看下去，一边淡淡开口：“如果你想要这么认为的话，随意。”  
无论何时，库洛洛似乎总是保存着这种几乎完美无瑕的高傲与平静，把一切的思绪都收拢在那张一成不变的面具背后——而这种如同黑洞一般的残酷的冷静，几乎无论何时都能令酷拉皮卡异常不冷静。  
他甚至都不明白一贯理智的自己会在库洛洛面前每每恼怒到失态，而他那条该死的红色半身裙居然还在往上滑！

“F*CK YOU，库洛洛。”酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿，毫不遮掩自己的厌恶，一时几乎难以克制自己的怒火与沮丧——一半是对眼前这个人渣，一半是对自己，“你究竟为什么要我来当你的秘书？为什么还非要我穿成见鬼的这样？！”

库洛洛没有回答，只是翻过一页手中的报告，镶着蓝宝石的黑色钢笔在他手中顺滑利落地转过一圈：“告诉战略部，这份报告关于AI和5G通信的部分全部重做。”  
“什么？”酷拉皮卡一时间睁大了眼睛，被岔开了话题，“这些明明最开始就是你让他们做的！”  
“是的，并且他们没有达到我的要求。”  
“比如？”  
“他们在案例分析里甚至没有提到最近关于5G行业标准X为和Y通的竞标——认真的？”库洛洛向酷拉皮卡一挑眉，不再多说，而酷拉皮卡只翻了一眼那本库洛洛丢弃在一边的报告，就忍不住筋疲力尽地捂住了脸。

老天爷啊，下面那群人是得多蠢？  
虽然这并不是酷拉皮卡的公司、不是酷拉皮卡的员工，但总有那么一些人，总能不着边际得别出心裁，令酷拉皮卡这个旁观者在些许幸灾乐祸的讽刺之外，都感到心累。

“你知道我想要什么样的东西，酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛头也不抬地下达指令，姿态自然而熟悉，“下次来见我之前，你先把报告审一遍再说。”  
“.…..你是在给我看幻影集团内部文件的权限吗？”  
“想要节省效率，就得付出代价。你说呢？”  
“.…..”   
“还有，酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛终于抬起眼来，乌黑的眼眸直直向酷拉皮卡望去，罕见地带上一丝捉摸不透的深意，“如果哪一天你自己想明白了为什么我要你做这一切，我会给你一份特殊奖励——就算是你这六个月以来的酬劳。”

\---------------------tbc


End file.
